


Recognition

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Snarry100's prompt #552: Recognition.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #552: Recognition.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Recognition 

~

“I hate this place,” Severus muttered. 

Harry steered him into the Ministry. “This won’t take long.”

Severus huffed. “Fine. But I’m leaving as soon as possible.” 

When they entered the Atrium, however, a crowd was waiting. The moment Severus stepped through the door, people began to applaud. Banners with Severus’ face hung everywhere. 

“What—?”

“It’s an Order of Merlin ceremony just for you,” said Harry, leading him forward.

“Why?”

“Because you deserve recognition, a reward. But for you, we’d have lost the war.” 

And as Severus moved forward to accept his award, his eyes promised Harry his own reward later. 

~

Hand on the small of Harry’s back, Severus steered him out of the Ministry. 

“Wasn’t that worth the trip?” asked Harry. 

Instead of replying, Severus drew Harry close. Moments later they were home, in their bedroom.

Fingers tracing the shape of the Order of Merlin medal on Severus’ robes, Harry smiled. “This suits you.” 

“You suit me even better,” Severus said. 

“You suit me, too.” Harry smiled, recognising the look in Severus’ eyes. “So, are you wearing your medal to bed?” 

Severus smirked. “The only thing I want on me in bed is you.” 

Laughing, Harry pressed close. “Fair enough.” 

~


End file.
